


Late Night Cuddles

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Kyrrha Lavellan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: Once again, my friend Restitutor_Orbis provided me with a wonderful prompt for his Alexandra and my Kyrrha.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Kyrrha Lavellan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499726
Kudos: 1





	Late Night Cuddles

Kyrrha moved around Alexandra’s chambers, a watering can in hand, filled has high as she could get it. When she had moved in she immediately began filling the large space with a variety of plants and flowers. She had made it her personal mission to keep them all alive and thriving, which she did successfully.

“Ma amour, come to bed,” Alexandra said, kicking off her boots as soon as she rounded the corner and made way for the bed. “I have been in meetings all day. I must’ve met half a dozen noble families and even though it was necessary, I am quite exhausted and wish to have you by my side.”

“One moment,” Kyrrha sang as she continued to make her rounds. A quiet chuckle came from the other woman who continued to shed the layers she was wearing to prepare for bed. Kyrrha was only half way through her tending and would not fail at her duty to her ‘little green babies’.

“Kyrrha, come to bed,” Alexandra said again, catching Kyrrha’s attention with the urgency in her voice.

“Ma vhenan,” the elf began before her breath caught in her throat as she turned towards the bed. Alexandra laid there, above the covers to add to the effect, dressed only in a light night gown that left little to the imagination.

Alexandra crooked her finger, “come to bed.”

Kyrrha held up a single digit, “I only have a few more, I’ll go quickly!”

And she did. Being a bit sloppy with the last of the water and making a bit of a mess. Alexandra waved her off telling her once again to just come to bed already.

Kyrrha shed her own clothing and put on a long silky nightgown. Climbing up into the bed only after Alexandra had gotten herself situated underneath the covers. She pushed herself into the middle, falling perfectly in place along Alexandra’s longer frame.

Alexandra pulled her in tightly, lifting herself enough to give the elf a tender kiss. “I sleep much better with you here, ma cherie.”

Kyrrha giggled, grabbing her hand and kissing it softly, “I do as well. Now go to sleep.”

“Not yet, I had some other things in mind first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
